fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Treble
Treble (高音) is a fanmade character made for the entertainment of myself and maybe others. She has no songs and only three+ pictures of herself. The three+ pictures are mostly the pictures you see on this page. If you want to contribute something, that's cool too. I guess. '' ''These are my'' Deviant Art accounts. '' https://deviantart.com/uckingfayotaku https://captainzeroinfinite.deviantart.com/ Don't mind my shitty personality on there. I can't help it. This page is a work in progress depending on if I have anything else to add. Melody (female)= ''Design '''When I was making this character, I was throwing things and colors together until I saw something I liked. The end result is the picture you see down below or to the side. It wasn’t that bad. ' She wears a sleeveless teal shirt with red ribbons laced on the sleeve edge. There is a red ribbon tied into a bow under the dark grey colar and on the ends of both sleeves. Her shorts are dark gray and grey. She wears velvet red stockings and light grey flat ankle boots. Treble has light teal hair, red eyes, and vampire-pale skin. (This isn't me saying she is a vampire. I mean she might be, but I'm not saying. I don't don't know myself. She could be a demon.) The thing under her right eye could be considered a birthmark or tattoo. (It doesn't matter.) On her left hand, she wears a black ring and black bracelet with blue gems in it. Her design is temporary. I might change it soon. ''Personality '''She has a Kuudere personality. Level headed, blunt, cynical, sly, and a bit cold. Those are some of the words that can be used to describe her personality. Most of the negative things she might say and do are unintentional. She can be kindhearted, sweet, and sensitive, but those emotions don’t show up often. Eating her chocolate pudding is the only thing that can put a legit smile on her face. She has a bit of a sweet tooth.' ''Voice Configuration '' Her voice is very simular to Yuzuki's and/or IA's. (I guess if you mixed them it woud be her.) '' Trivia '' * Yes, the first two pictures of Treble were traced, rearranged, and recolored pictures of Miku. * When I was thinking about what kind of music she could sing, I was thinking rock-ish music like Tokyo Teddy Bear , Deeper Deeper , Goya no Machiawase , Donut hole , esc. * There is no music out for her. * She currently has no relationship with any Vocaloid characters. (The fan girl part of me ships her with Dell or Yohioloid ^‿^ ) *When she starts singing her personality totally changes. |-|Tune (male)= ''Design '''Designing Tune was a simpler process since I already knew what I wanted him to look like. I tired to make the aspects of both characters match in someway.' He wears a sleeveless teal shirt with red ribbons laced on the sleeve edge. There is a red ribbon tied into a bow under the dark grey colar. There is a red ribbon tied into a bow on his right pocket. He wears ankle jeans that are a little shorter than usual. They are dark gray and grey. He also wears long fingerless velvet red gloves and light grey flat ankle boots. Treble has light teal hair, red eyes, and vampire-pale skin. (This isn't me saying he is a vampire. I mean he might be, but I'm not saying. I don't don't know myself. He could be a demon). The thing under his right eye could be considered a birthmark or tattoo. (It doesn't matter). On his left hand, he wears a black bracelet with blue gems in it. ''Personality '''His persoality isn't very different from Melody. Level headed, blunt, cynical, sly, and a bit cold. That makes up a good 97% of his personality. His rude and negative things he might say are said with no regrets. They are definitely intentional. He can be kindhearted, but that is only for someone who is wroth it. Tune can also get a little angry sometimes.Music is what keeps him calm. That is why he carries a Ipod with him 24/7.' '' Trivia '' * The same music listed in Melody's triva is also how I imagine the type of music he will sing. * There is no music out for him. * He currently has no relationship with any Vocaloid characters. (The fan girl part of me ships him with Unity-Chan) *He would do anything for Melody. |-|Gallery= Image8.png Image6.png IMG_0467 (1).JPG|Treble with a smile lol IMG_0644.PNG|Treble (hair up-hair down) pause_button_treble_by_captainzeroinfinite_dbchwdo_by_captainzeroinfinite-dbci41f.png|Pause Button-Treble (not real) hampton-university-logo1.jpg|Male Treble (Tune) melody_and_tune_by_captainzeroinfinite-dbqoubm.png|Melody and Tune IMG_0292.PNG|Copycat Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Male